Teardrops On My Guitar
|artista = Taylor Swift |lanzamiento = 19 de febrero de 2007 |grabación = 2006 |estudio = Sound Cottage |género = Country pop |duración = 3:38 3:24 2:59 |álbum = Taylor Swift |álbum link = Taylor Swift (álbum) |disquera = Big Machine Records |escritor = Taylor Swift, Liz Rose |productor = Nathan Chapman |anterior = Tim McGraw |anterior link = Tim McGraw (canción) |siguiente = Our Song |track anterior = Picture To Burn |track siguiente = A Place In This World |video = Taylor Swift - Teardrops On My Guitar }} "Teardrops on My Guitar" (en español: "Lágrimas en mi Guitarra") es el segundo sencillo y la tercera canción del primer álbum de Taylor Swift con su mismo nombre. La canción fue co-escrita por Swift, junto a Liz Rose y producida por Nathan Chapman con la ayuda de Swift. "Teardrops on My Guitar" fue lanzado el 19 de febrero de 2007 por Big Machine Records. La canción se incluyó más tarde en el lanzamiento internacional del segundo álbum de estudio de Swift, Fearless (2008), y se lanzó como el segundo sencillo pop del álbum en el Reino Unido. Se inspiró en la experiencia de Swift con Drew Hardwick, uno de sus compañeros de clase por la que ella tenía sentimientos. Él estaba completamente inconsciente y continuamente hablaba sobre su novia con Swift, algo que ella pretendía ser querida. Años después, Hardwick apareció en la casa de Swift, pero Swift lo rechazó. Musicalmente, la pista es suave y está guiada principalmente por una suave guitarra acústica. Los críticos han consultado la clasificación de la canción como música country, con los que están de acuerdo (como Grady Smith de Rolling Stone) que citan los temas y el estilo narrativo como influenciados por el country y los opuestos (como Roger Holland de PopMatters) que indican la producción de música pop y La instrumentación carece de elementos tradicionales del country. Los críticos recibieron la pista en general de manera positiva, complementando el estilo de composición vocal y composición de Swift. La canción es considerada como el gran avance de Swift, ya que extendió su popularidad en todo Estados Unidos. "Teardrops on My Guitar" tuvo un éxito comercial, alcanzó el puesto número 13 en el Billboard Hot 100, se convirtió en el sencillo de Taylor Swift más exitoso en el ranking, y fue la primera entrada de Swift en el Billboard Year-End Hot 100. El sencillo también fue certificado triple platino por la Asociación de la Industria de Grabación de América (RIAA). Su video musical fue dirigido por Trey Fanjoy y presenta a Swift cuando ve que su interés amoroso desarrolla una relación con otra mujer. El video recibió una nominación para el premio MTV Video Music Award al Mejor Nuevo Artista, pero perdió el video musical de Tokio Hotel por "Ready, Set, Go!". La canción se promocionó a través de múltiples presentaciones en vivo, algunas de ellas como apoyo al acto de apertura de varias giras de conciertos de diferentes artistas country. También interpretó "Teardrops on My Guitar" en su primera gira principal, Fearless Tour (2009–10). Antecedentes Swift se inspiró para escribir "Teardrops on My Guitar" acerca de su experiencia con un chico llamado Drew Hardwick, un compañero suyo por quien ella sentía algo. Hardwick más tarde pasó a unirse a la Marina. Durante su primer año de escuela secundaria en Hendersonville High School, Swift y Hardwick se sentaron uno al lado del otro en una clase todos los días. Los dos desarrollaron una gran amistad, aunque Swift deseaba secretamente que se convirtiera en una relación romántica. Debido a que Hardwick no se daba cuenta, con frecuencia hablaba con Swift sobre una chica por la que él tenía sentimientos, algo que Swift fingía ser querido, comentando: "Qué hermosa era, qué bonita, inteligente y perfecta era. Y me senté allí y escuché, nunca quise decir en ninguna de las veces que dije 'Oh, estoy tan feliz por ti'". Hardwick y su interés amoroso eventualmente desarrollaron una relación que duró algunos años. Swift nunca le confesó sus sentimientos. Con el lanzamiento de Taylor Swift, él permaneció inconsciente de las intenciones de Swift o de la canción y continuó su relación con la misma mujer. Tras el lanzamiento de "Teardrops on My Guitar" como sencillo, Hardwick intentó ponerse en contacto con Swift a través de llamadas telefónicas, a lo que Swift no respondió; luego dejó los mensajes de voz, pero Swift se sintió demasiado incómoda para devolver la llamada. Dos años después del lanzamiento del álbum, cuando salía de su casa para asistir a un juego de hockey Nashville Predators con Kellie Pickler y Carrie Underwood, Hardwick apareció en su camino de entrada. Apareció un coche y, fuera de él, salió Hardwick y un amigo suyo. Después de dos años y medio de no hablar, los dos conversaron: "Él dijo, 'Oye, ¿cómo te va?' Y yo estaba como, 'Wow, llegas tarde. Me alegro de verte'. Pero éramos civilizados". Swift conjeturó múltiples teorías sobre por qué Hardwick apareció en su casa. Uno de ellos fue que estaba tratando de demostrarle a su amigo que efectivamente fue el tema de "Teardrops on My Guitar". Otra posibilidad era que quería enmendar su amistad o creía que Swift todavía se estaba alejando de él. Swift dijo que habría sido poético si se acercara a ella después del lanzamiento del álbum y ella habría aceptado, pero que ya se había ido. Swift citó "Teardrops on My Guitar" como un ejemplo de cómo expresa sus sentimientos en canciones y, a veces, de ninguna otra manera. No temía usar el primer nombre de Hardwick en la pista y, por lo tanto, creía que era muy honesto y susceptible, algo que adoraba. Recepción de la crítica "Teardrops on My Guitar" ha recibido críticas generalmente favorables de críticos contemporáneos. Con respecto al género musical de la canción, Roger Holland, de PopMatters, creía que Swift no tenía ninguna razón para limitarse solp a la música country o a por qué debería ser una artista country. Holland continuó: "Sin embargo, este es el canal al mercado que ella ha elegido, por lo que tiene que estar preparada para escuchar las quejas sobre la forma en que el sello de guitarra de Mutt Lange ha estado casado con sus brillantes canciones pop brillantes para poder ingresar a la CMT, GAC y radio country". Bill Lamb de About.com calificó a "Teardrops on My Guitar" con cuatro de cinco estrellas. Lamb elogió la entrega vocal y el estilo de composición de Swift, pero criticó la producción y los arreglos, y los percibió como aburridos. Añadió que los refranes de la pista fueron los más impactantes y lo consideró entre las canciones más memorables de 2007. Sean Dooley, también de About.com, describió las voces de Swift como "nada menos que cautivadoras". Fiona Chua de MTV Asia dijo que "Teardrops on My Guitar" demostró que con Swift, "lo que escuchas es lo que obtienes", y lo seleccionó como uno de los mejores cortes de Fearless. Deborah Evans Price de Billboard declaró que "Teardrops on My Guitar" mostraba las mismas cualidades que "Tim McGraw" (2006): sólidos regalos de composición de canciones y voz seria y pura que detenía el tiempo. Price declaró que la canción hizo obvio que Swift tendría mucho éxito en los próximos años. Ella creía que la pista era en última instancia relatable y Swift era capaz de hacer que la canción fuera palpable. Chuck Taylor, también de Billboard, revisó el lanzamiento de la versión pop de "Teardrops on My Guitar", y declaró que era una "introducción principal y hermosa para un artista cuyo auge se ejemplifica hábilmente por su apellido". Una revisión no acreditada de Rolling Stone atribuyó la pista como una de las razones por las cuales Taylor Swift tuvo tanto éxito comercial. Jon Bream, de Star Tribune, creía que la canción intentaba empoderar a las mujeres de la escuela secundaria y de la universidad confrontando a los hombres. Elogios Rendimiento comercial En la semana que terminó el 24 de marzo de 2007, "Teardrops on My Guitar" debutó en el número noventa y tres en el Billboard Hot 100. "Teardrops on My Guitar" también es la primera canción de Taylor Swift en debutar en el Billboard Year-End Hot 100 chart. Después de treinta y siete semanas en la tabla, en la semana que terminó el 1 de marzo de 2008, la canción alcanzó su punto máximo en el número trece, convirtiéndose en el sencillo más alto de Swift en el listado. En la semana que terminó el 17 de mayo de 2008, la canción pasó su última semana en el Hot 100 en el número cuarenta y nueve, después de un total de cuarenta y ocho semanas en el listado. El sencillo fue certificado como triple platino por la Recording Industry Association of America en abril de 2014. En noviembre de 2017, "Teardrops on My Guitar" ha vendido 3 millones de copias en los Estados Unidos. En la lista de Billboard Hot Country Songs, "Teardrops on My Guitar" debutó en el número cuarenta y seis en la semana que finalizó el 24 de febrero de 2007. La canción entró en el top ten en el número ocho en la semana que terminó el 14 de julio de 2007, y en su vigésimo sexta semana en la tabla, del 18 de agosto de 2007, alcanzó su punto máximo en el número dos en el Billboard Hot Country Songs. La pista pasó un total de veinticinco semanas en Hot Country Songs. "Teardrops on My Guitar" también fue un éxito cruzado, alcanzando el número siete en Billboard Pop Songs y pasó veintiuna semanas en la lista. "Teardrops on My Guitar" se considera el gran avance de Swift, ya que extendió su popularidad en todo Estados Unidos. En Canadá, la canción alcanzó su punto máximo en el número cuarenta y cinco en la semana que terminó el 18 de agosto de 2007. El sencillo fue certificado platino por Music Canada para las ventas de 80,000 descargas digitales. Lanzado como el tercer sencillo del segundo álbum de estudio de Swift, Fearless (2008), la canción debutó en el número cien en la semana que terminó el 27 de abril de 2009 y alcanzó el número cincuenta y uno en la semana que terminó el 23 de mayo de 2009 en el Reino Unido. Video musical El video que acompaña a "Teardrops on My Guitar" fue dirigido por Trey Fanjoy, quien dirigió el video de "Tim McGraw". Swift decidió filmar el video con Fanjoy como resultado de lo positiva que fue la experiencia al filmar "Tim McGraw". Apreció todas las técnicas de preparación que le enseñó y dijo: "Debes recordar a las personas que te trataron bien al principio". Swift dijo que el video se centró en el amor no correspondido. Algunos de los asociados de Swift creyeron por primera vez que el video debería haberse establecido en una época anterior. Luego pensaron en filmar el video en una gran ciudad. Sin embargo, Swift quería volver a lo básico y mantener la integridad de la canción al filmar el video en Nashville, Tennessee. El cantante y actor estadounidense Tyler Hilton interpretó a Drew. Fue lanzado por interacciones previas con Swift. Tenían un cariño mutuo por la música del otro. Tomando en cuenta su actuación en la serie de televisión One Tree Hill y la película Walk the Line (2005), Swift le pidió que participara en el video después de que asistiera y actuara en uno de sus conciertos. Swift eligió a Hilton principalmente porque presentó con precisión a Drew Hardwick, el chico divertido y amante de los ojos azules con el que era amiga y que estaba muy enamorado durante la escuela secundaria. El video fue filmado en un día en marzo de 2007 en la escuela secundaria Hume-Fogg; La sala de teatro se transformó para simular un dormitorio para las escenas de performance. Presentaciones en vivo Swift tocó"Teardrops on My Guitar" cuando abrió para Rascal Flatts en varias fechas, del 19 de octubre al 3 de noviembre de 2006, incluidas en la gira Me and My Gang Tour (2006–07). Swift abrió el concierto con la canción y se vistió con un vestido negro hasta la rodilla y botas de vaquero rojas con un diseño de calavera y huesos cruzados, tocando una guitarra acústica. También interpretó la canción cuando actuó como acto de apertura en veinte fechas para la gira 2007 de George Strait en Estados Unidos, y seleccionó fechas para la gira Bonfires & Amplifiers de Brad Paisley en 2007. A mediados de 2007, Swift participó como acto de apertura en varias fechas para La gira conjunta de Tim McGraw y Faith Hill, Soul2Soul II Tour (2006–07), donde interpretó nuevamente "Teardrops on My Guitar". Swift interpretó la canción mientras ella abría nuevamente para Rascal Flatts para su Still Feels Good Tour en 2008. Al promocionar el sencillo, Swift lo realizó en numerosos lugares, incluyendo Total Request Live (TRL), The Engine Room, en el Studio 330 Sessions y un concierto en la Apple Store en SoHo, Nueva York, que fue grabado y lanzado como un Live Extended Play (EP), iTunes Live de SoHo, vendido exclusivamente a través de iTunes Store. En el Reino Unido, la canción se realizó en una presentación exclusiva, organizada por 95.8 Capital FM y en The Paul O'Grady Show. Desde que completó la promoción para Taylor Swift y sus sencillos correspondientes, Swift realizó "Teardrops on My Guitar" como un dúo con la banda de rock inglesa Def Leppard en CMT Crossroads, el episodio fue lanzado como un DVD exclusivamente a través de las tiendas Wal-Mart en los Estados Unidos, Stripped de Clear Channel Communications, en el CMA Music Festival de 2009, en el V Festival de 2009 y en el concierto benéfico australiano Sydney Sound Relief. Swift interpretó la canción en todos los lugares de su primera gira de conciertos, Fearless Tour, que se extendió desde abril de 2009 hasta junio de 2010. Durante cada presentación, se puso un vestido de cóctel brillante y botas negras de cuero. La actuación comenzó con Swift sentado en un escritorio, junto a un bailarín de respaldo que retrató el interés amoroso de Swift, en el nivel superior del escenario, en el que se proyectó una biblioteca. Los bailarines de respaldo luego se pusieron de pie para bailar lentamente con una bailarina de respaldo mientras Swift cantaba desde arriba. Swift apareció en el escenario principal para concluir la actuación. Jim Abbot de The Orlando Sentinel asistió al concierto del 5 de marzo de 2010 en el Amway Arena en Orlando, Florida. Declaró: "Siguiendo el ejemplo de su amiga Miley Cyrus, Swift embellece éxitos como 'Teardrops On My Guitar' y 'Love Story' con una gran cantidad de llamativas producciones en concierto". Brandy McDonnell de The Oklahoman, quien asistió al concierto del 31 de marzo de 2010 en el Ford Center en Oklahoma City, creía que el video musical de "Teardrops on My Guitar" influyó en gran medida en el entorno y el papel que ella representó en la actuación. Swift interpretó la canción por primera vez en tres años durante la parada de The Red Tour en San Antonio el 22 de mayo de 2013. Swift realizó la canción por primera vez en 5 años, en la parada de Denver en su Reputation Stadium Tour el 25 de mayo. 2018. Letra Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Canciones de Taylor Swift (álbum) Categoría:Sencillos de Taylor Swift (álbum)